Since a foam sheet in which a large number of cells are formed in the inner part of a resin layer is excellent in cushioning properties, it is widely used as an impact absorber of various electric equipment. Such an impact absorber is arranged and used between a glass plate and an image display member which constitute a device surface in a display device used, for example, for a mobile phone, a personal computer, electronic paper, and the like. A polyolefin resin is known as a resin foam sheet used for such applications (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).